A Game of Truth or Dare
by SheAngelus
Summary: Dawn is having a party and decides to play a game. Since its her party they can't say no.... B/S W/T D/a boy


Summary:Dawn is having a party for her sixteenth birthday, when she suggests that *everyone* play truth or dare. Since it's her birthday party, they can't say no.  
  
A/N: This is after Normal Again, but before Entropy.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" called Dawn.  
  
All of her friends looked up. She had invited six kids to her party. Three boys, three girls. Also, the scooby gang had been invited, including Spike.  
  
All of her friends agreed, except for the scoobies.  
  
"I am not playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of teenagers," said Xander, stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. It's my birthday and everyone of you," she pointed to each sbooby,"are gonna play."  
  
"This will be fun, you guys," assured Willow. Everyone gave her a look that plainly said 'your crazy'.  
  
"Willow's right. It will be fun," said Dawn, but she had this glint in her eye that made everyone cringe.  
  
They all crowded in the living room, the teenagers on one side, the grown-ups on the other, and Dawn standing in the middle.  
  
"Okay, since it's my party, I'll go first. I pick......Jason." He was a boy Dawn invited. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um....truth."  
  
"Okay. Is it true that you have a mega crush on my sister?"  
  
She watched Jason turn beat red. She glanced over at Buffy who was smiling and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled. He looked up. "Okay, now it's my turn."  
  
He picked a girl teenager and dared her to kiss another boy. Then the girl picked Dawn and asked her if she ever had a crush on anyone in the room and who.  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn expectantly, jerking her head in Spike's direction. Dawn's face turned red, then she glared at Buffy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who would that be, Dawn?" asked Buffy innocently. Dawn glared at Buffy again.  
  
"Spike," she whispered so low that only Buffy and Spike heard.  
  
Spike leaned over to Buffy and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad I'm so popular with the Summer's women."  
  
Buffy hit his arm.  
  
"Who did you say, Dawn? asked Xander, who hadn't heard her.  
  
"I said Spike, okay!" She buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Eeeeewwwww!" cried Xander. Dawn groaned.  
  
"Your turn, Dawn," Buffy reminded her.  
  
Dawn's head shot up, she had the evilest grin on her face and she was staring right at Buffy. She was ready for a little payback.  
  
"Buffy, truth or dare?"  
  
Buffy looked Dawn in the eye. Buffy knew Dawn had gotten hints from Spike that they were together, but she didn't want to know what Dawn would do if she picked dare. But, she would rather be safe than sorry.  
  
"Dare," she said confidently.  
  
Dawn's grin got widder. "Okay. I dare you to.....kiss Spike."  
  
Buffy's eyes got wide.  
  
"Thirty seconds."  
  
Her eyes got widder.  
  
"With tongue."  
  
"No! No, no, no!" She looked over at Spike who just had a smirk on his face. She mouthed ' I hate you '. He mouthed back 'sing me a new one, Slayer'. She looked back over at Dawn, who had her arms crossed stubbornly. Buffy knew there was no way out of it.  
  
"Fine," she huffed. She noticed all of the teenagers grinning madly. ~I bet Dawn planned this~ she thought. "Do I have to do it in front of everyone?"  
  
"Yes," said everyone in the room. She glanced over at Tara with a helpless look. Tara just shrugged and grinned. Buffy's eyes glared at everyone.  
  
"I'm waiting," she Spike. He still had his smirk on his face.  
  
Under her better judgment, she got up from her spot on the floor and sat next to Spike, facing him.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Always," he whispered.  
  
Their lips brushed against each other's gently, then they kissed deeper. Spike's tongue intertwined with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She was sitting in his lap, now.  
  
Xander had watched his watch and was about to tell them time was up, but Willow slapped her heand over his mouth, eyes never leaving Spike and Buffy.  
  
They all watched them make out for another thirty minutes. Buffy took small gasps of air between kisses so that she could breath, but she never broke away.  
  
Finally, about a whole minute after they were suppose to stop, Buffy finally broke away. He smirked at her, nodding at everyone who had their jaws scraping the ground. She turned around, then her gaze fell on Dawn, who was turning red from holding in a laugh.  
  
Buffy jumped up from Spike's lap and ran to Dawn.  
  
"How long did you let me kiss him?" she asked urgently.  
  
"A minute and a half," she gasped," I didn't know you two would get so into it."  
  
Dawn burst out lauging as Buffy's jaw dropped.  
  
Buffy looked at everyone around the room, who had suddenly become interested by something or someone near them. Spike just grinned at her. She glared at him and took her seat on the floor. "I guess it's my turn."  
  
Dawn controlled her laughter and sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yup."  
  
"Okay. I pick.....Spike."  
  
"Shoot, Luv."  
  
This time Buffy was the one with the smirk. She lowered her voice so that no one except him could hear her. She didn't need questions asked from the teenagers. "What exactly to you *do* with that robot you made Warren make you?"  
  
Spike's grin disappeared and his eyes widened. Buffy burst out laughing like Dawn had.  
  
"What did you say, Buffy?" asked Dawn. "I didn't hear. Whatever it is you sure are making his squirm."  
  
"I'll tell you later after all your friends have left," said Buffy, her eyes never left Spike. She saw him sigh. "Then he can tell everyone of us." She watched his eyes get wide again. He shifted uncomfortablly.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not *that* embarrasing," Buffy said with a sly grin.  
  
"Speak for yourself," mumbled Spike.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn, Spike," said Dawn.  
  
"Fine.....uh.....Red. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh, uh....."  
  
The doorbell rang, giving Willow a little bit longer to think it over. Buffy got up from her spot and answered the door.  
  
"Janice! Your mom's here," she called.  
  
"Bye, Dawn. See you at school," Janice said as she left.  
  
"Bye. Okay Willow. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh....dare."  
  
"Okay. Um..." he thought. "Pick any guy in this room and give him a kiss."  
  
"Haven't we had enough kissing for one day?" she complained.  
  
"What's the fun of Truth or Dare if there's no kissing?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Fine." She looked around the room. Then, she walk up to Xander and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Gee thanks, Will. I'm glad I'm better than any other of these....kids."  
  
"Hey, I got alot of years on you, Harris," sneered Spike.  
  
"Okay. Will's turn," announced Dawn.  
  
The doorbell rang. Another person left. But, before they could get back to the game the doorbell rang again. Now, there was one boy and two girls left from Dawn's party.  
  
"Go, Willow," erdged Dawn.  
  
"Okay....um......Xander."  
  
"Okay. I'm feel like living dangerously. Dare."  
  
"Say one nice thing about Spike," she said with a grin.  
  
"What?! What kind of dare is that?"  
  
"A very thought out and planned one," smirked Willow.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual," Xander pouted.  
  
"But it's worth the laugh."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He glanced over at Spike who was smirking at him. "Um....he made a good....big-brother type figure to Dawn when Buffy was....away."  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered, Harris," he said, clutching his hands to his chest.  
  
"Okay, your turn, Xander," said Willow.  
  
"Okay....um....you. What's your name?" he said, pointing a boy on the floor.  
  
"Jarred," the boy answered.  
  
"Okay. Jarred. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Good. Okay, uh.....have you ever had a crush on Dawn?"  
  
Jarred's eyes widened as everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Uh....I guess so. Yeah. Actually, I still do. I think she's smart and pretty," he admitted.  
  
Dawn grinned ear-to-ear. She got up from her spot, sat down next to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That was sweet, Jarred," she cooed.  
  
Buffy heard Spike growl in his throat. She kicked his shin sharply to make him stop.  
  
"What was that for?" he snarled, rubbing his shin.  
  
"Don't growl at the guests. I thought I had made that clear last time I had a party," she said simply, not even looking at him.  
  
"No, you just said 'no talking about eating guests'."  
  
"Well, this is just the same."  
  
Dawn was snuggled up next to Jarred, leaning on her shoulder. Spike resisted the erge to growl again.  
  
"Your turn, Jarred," Buffy reminded him.  
  
She was suddenly not liking the fact that Dawn was sitting so close to a boy. Her eyes narrowed as Jarred kissed the top of Dawn's head.  
  
Spike noticed her getting aggitated and glaring at the boy. He gave her a small kick on the side.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Don't growl at the guests, Luv."  
  
She glared at him and turned back to Jarred.  
  
"Okay. Um....Jessica," he said, directing the question to a girl sitting next to the other girl that was left.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you think any guy in this room is hot?"  
  
"Hm. Let me see." Her gazed went from Jarred, to Spike, to Xander. She pointed to Xander. "He's kinda cute."  
  
Xander leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh yea. I'm good."  
  
"Don't let it get to your head, Xander," said Buffy.  
  
The doorbell rang. It was Jarred's dad.  
  
"Bye, Dawn. See ya tomarrow," he said, giving her a small kiss on the lips. When he left, Dawn turned back to see everyone except Spike and Buffy smiling. Spike had a scowl on his face and Buffy had her eyebrows raised.  
  
"God! You two are like my parents!" she exclaimed. She took a seat next to the remaining girls.  
  
Jessica leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you sister and him going out? I mean, I know it's none of my buisness. I'm just curious."  
  
Dawn saw Spike raise his eyebrows so she knew he could hear them. She decided to take advantage of this.  
  
"I think they are. But they don't tell anyone. You don't know how many times I have watched my sister come home with her clothes torn and hickey's on her neck."  
  
Dawn watched Spike's eyes widen and glare at her. Then, he bent down and whispered in Buffy's ear. Dawn watched Buffy's eyes widen and she turned to glare at her. Buffy got up and walked to the hallway, motioning for Dawn to follow.  
  
Dawn followed Buffy in the hall. "Whatch ya need, Buff?"  
  
"Were you serious or kidding?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Am I?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if I was serious, don't you think you would know, considering you're the one coming home ....... like that."  
  
Something in Dawn's voice made her believe that Dawn was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell, okay? When I want everyone to know, I'll tell them myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm with Spike. As in, together. You know were.......oh, god I can't believe I almost said that to my sister."  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy. I won't tell anyone. And I know what you mean. I'm a teenager. I know that stuff."  
  
"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" she asked sacrastically.  
  
"I don't know. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Tara does. Just don't mention it to anyone. Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay. Let's get back to your party."  
  
They walked back into the living room. Against Buffy's *best* judgement, she took a seat next to Spike instead of on the floor.  
  
"You told LilBit," he whispered. "I heard."  
  
"Yup. It was easier than I thought," she said, even though her hand was shaking slightly.  
  
He took her hand into his, since no one else could see anyway. Her stopped shaking at his touch. He gave her hand a squeeze and let it go.  
  
The doorbell rang a finale time, sending the last two girls home.  
  
"Well, I guess the game's over," sighed Dawn.  
  
"Uh uh. Spike has to tell us whatever Buffy asked him," pointed out Xander.  
  
Spike sent him a glare.  
  
"What did you ask him, Buffy?" asked Dawn expectantly.  
  
"Um..." she looked up at Spike. He just glared at her. "I asked him.....when he thinks he first had a crush on me," she said.  
  
Spike sent her a confused look. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You can tell me the other one later." She smiled at him.  
  
Dawn watched them, she knew it was something else, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"So, Evil Dead. When did you fall for the Slayer?" asked Xander.  
  
"Since the first time I came to Sunnyhell," he said.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," Xander cooed sarcastically. "I think I had better be going."  
  
He got up and stretched. "Happy birthday. Be happy your not your sister or your new boyfriend may have end up in the hospital." With that he walked out of the house.  
  
"I-I shoud be going," said Tara. "I am sooo happy I didn't get picked," she said as she walked out of house.  
  
"I need to get to bed. I have classes tomarrow," said Willow as she excused herself out of the room.  
  
That left Spike, Buffy, and Dawn.  
  
"I just want you to know, that I think it is the coolest that you two are together. Oh, and I heard you whispering, what did you ask him?" she whined.  
  
"Will you go away?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She asked me what I did with that bleedin' robot."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Dawn.  
  
"That is for me to know and you *not* to find out," he said, getting up. He gave Buffy a small kiss on the lips, walked over to Dawn and gave her a kiss on the head.  
  
"Good night, Sweet Bit. Bye, Slayer."  
  
He walked out of the door.  
  
Dawn turned to Buffy.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," said Dawn laughing as she got up and ran to her room.  
  
"Niether do I," Bufy said to herself. 


End file.
